Bite Me
by Siggy
Summary: DEMONS - Based on the ITV show, a one-off featuring Rupert and Mina. Rupert has his suspicions about his closest friend.


**Based on the characters in Demons, just a short smutty one-off story about Rupert and Mina. Please note this is M rated for adult content near the end. I apologise in advance for Rupert's dialogue – some English accent may have crept in there.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any Demons or any of the characters portrayed in this story – unfortunately.**

**Possibly spoiler-ish for Mina's character which will apparently be revealed in episode 4**

* * *

**Bite Me!**

There was something different about her tonight.

Of course, Rupert Galvin knew there was always something different about Mina Harker. She was beautiful, unique and some would say potentially dangerous – if only they knew the truth. No, he knew that Mina was different, but tonight she seemed...well, more different than usual. But for the moment he just couldn't figure it out.

"Is everything okay Rupert?"

"Okay?"

Mina tilted her head to one side slightly. "You seem a little distracted?"

He laughed. "Yeah? Well, smiting freaks tends to have that effect."

"Even after all these years?"

"Yep – certainly doesn't get any easier."

They walked along in companionable silence, her arm tucked into his, as they strolled towards her apartment. It was dark of course, but that was of no relevance to either of them; in fact it could be said that the darkness was their natural environment. Ironically it held less fear for them both – they knew the dangers that lurked in every hidden corner, and hopefully they also knew how to handle those dangers. Daylight on the other hand held its own terrors.

So far the evening had progressed as planned and entirely without incident - exactly as Mina hoped it would. Galvin was a solid, reassuring presence at her side and one that she never took for granted. The evening was cool and crisp but the subtle warmth emanating from his body warmed her; she didn't even have to close her eyes to appreciate his unique masculine aroma – a heady musky scent combined with a hint of sandalwood. She had learned to appreciate that everyone had their own smell – each as individual as a signature.

She squeezed his arm. "I can hear you thinking."

Galvin muttered an oath under his breath before replying, "I never could hide anything from you."

"I should think not after all these years," she laughed.

"Too many years."

"Twenty years, seven months and six days."

He stopped walking, bringing them both to a halt. "You've been counting?" he said incredulously.

"Well, our first meeting was rather momentous – you tried to 'smite' me, as I seem to recall. You made an instant impression." She smiled and walked confidently ahead of him.

Galvin winced with embarrassment and hurried to catch up, quickly looping her arm through his once more. "Jeez, you've never forgotten that have you? Guy can't make a mistake anymore? Besides, how was I too know? You looked like… "

"A freak?" she supplied

"A vampire," he corrected.

Well in that case, the impression was entirely accurate. A vampire is exactly what I am."

"You're not a vampire," he said emphatically, "you just have vampiric…tendencies."

"You say potato…"

"Actually, I say pot_ah_to," he said joining in the old joke.

"I know exactly what I am Rupert – I came to terms with it a long time ago. So should you. Here we are." They stopped at the front of the apartment block as Mina handed her keys to Galvin and he opened the door and let her pass through.

"You'll come up?"

"Its not too late for you?"

"Definitely not. Besides, you still haven't told me what's on your mind."

Galvin lifted his eyes to the ceiling and then shook his head. "Mighta known I couldn't get anything past you."

"Nice try though."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So," Mina continued as they sat facing each other on the sofa, "you were about to tell me what's troubling you."

Galvin sighed before leaning back and resting his head, his eyes already closed in contemplation. He was already feeling more relaxed than he had done for months; Chopin played in the background and the warmth from the brandy he had sipped was already spreading through his body. Given a choice he would have been quite content to stay exactly where he was – the relaxed atmosphere, pleasant surroundings and the company of a beautiful woman. What more could a man need?

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's just been hard these past few months you know? Training Luke, protecting him, making sure he's ready. And that's without…" He stopped for a moment and ran a hand over his weary brow.

"Without Tibbs," she finished for him.

"I never thought I'd see him again – Christ knows I've been looking for him long enough."

"What you did was very dangerous – and very stupid. You could have been killed."

"Yeah? Well, sometimes I wish..."

"Don't. Please don't say that," she interrupted. "I'm not sure if I could do this without you – any of it." She reached out and gently placed her hand on his arm.

He flinched involuntarily, a hiss of pain escaping his lips.

"I'm so sorry Rupert. Does it still hurt?"

"A little," he admitted. Although the dressings had been removed from his burns many weeks ago, the skin was still raw and sensitive – and scarred. He had no regrets though. His only instinct had been to save Luke and he would do it again, no questions asked. "I'm getting too old for this shit," he mumbled.

"Let me see your arm," Mina said quietly.

Galvin raised an eyebrow. "See?"

She sighed. "You know what I mean. Don't be a big baby."

"I'll have to take my shirt off – it's the whole arm."

"You're quite safe with me."

I wonder. He hurriedly unbuttoned his shirt and slipped the arm out for her inspection, flinging the shirt away. He grimaced and braced himself for the pain that would surely follow as she moved her fingers from his wrist, steadily working her way up to his shoulder. But strangely he didn't feel any pain at all – it was more like a sensation of warmth flowing from her fingers and a small sigh escaped his lips in response.

"I'll be back in a moment." She stood and confidently made her towards the kitchen.

Once out of view, Mina blinked and refocused her eyes; she had never before fully appreciated the difficulties of pretending to be blind but it was taking all of her concentration not to give herself away – once wrong move, one misplaced glance and he would know. She would reveal herself to him soon – very soon. She removed a small phial of her own blood from the refrigerator and carefully mixed a small amount into a tub of hand cream that she kept next to the sink; she was careful to use only a few drops – this was powerful stuff. She was not being immodest – merely practical.

"You okay back there?" Rupert enquired.

"Just coming."

Galvin watched intently as she made her way towards him, her eyes never quite focusing and her steps faltering slightly as almost tripped over the rich deep pile of the Aubusson rug. Very convincing - and yet…

"Here," she said as she sat beside him once more, "this will help the burns."

He found himself staring as he watched her apply the admittedly soothing cream to the whole of his right arm. But soon he forgot about watching, forgot his latent suspicions and closed his eyes – the better to appreciate the weird and wonderful sensations that her touch elicited. At first his skin burned – not painfully but there was a definite warmth as she methodically covered his arm in the gooey salve. This was swiftly followed by a tingling sensation, which was actually very enjoyable, and then finally a tautening of the skin.

"What is that stuff – an old family recipe?" he said, his eyes still closed in bliss.

Mina smirked. "You could say that. Open your eyes."

Slowly and somewhat reluctantly he obeyed her command, gazing into the depths of her dark eyes before glancing down to his scarred arm. Except that it wasn't – scarred that is.

"Jesus! What the hell is that?" He ran his hand over the previously disfigured flesh. Not only had the patches of red, sore skin been healed, but the scarring was gone – totally disappeared.

"A trade secret," Mina replied.

"I'll bet. Cosmetics companies would sell their soul for it."

"They would have to," she muttered under her breath, as she carefully wiped her hands on a towel.

Galvin kept his eyes lowered as he examined his arm. Shit. Now he was going to have to do something – something that was against his every instinct and would absolutely break his heart. When he had finally composed his thoughts he looked up and smiled.

"I might just use some of that on my face – take away some of the years."

She returned his smile. "Oh, I don't think you need this. I quite like your face as it is."

Bingo!

"You must have a long memory? It's been a while since you last saw it."

Mina recovered from her faux pas quickly. "Well of course, although it has been a few years hasn't it?" She moved closer until they were almost touching, her hands reaching towards his face. "May I?"

He said nothing but simply allowed her to move even closer, his heart pounding as her fingers began to caress his face. She started at his forehead, using both hands to smooth away the worry lines and then, resting her fingers at his temples, she massaged the tension into oblivion. He let out a sigh as he surrendered to the sensations. Yes, she had done this in the past – but never like this; it had never felt like this before.

"You worry too much," she whispered against his ear.

"Comes with the job."

"Perhaps."

Her fingers continued their exploration, tracing his cheekbones and nose as she learned his face anew. Her hands moved to the outline of his face, her thumbs following the strong line of his jaw, moving over his chin and finally stroking his neck.

"You're still a very handsome man Rupert." Her voice was sultry and ageless, purring as she ran two fingers over his lips.

He kissed her fingers as he fought to buy himself time, to distance himself from the waves of desire pulsating through his body. It had been a long time since he had felt such a powerful need, such passion. A very long time indeed.

"Mina," he moaned.

Her eyes flashed with triumph as she moved to claim her prize. Deftly she swung one leg over his torso and straddled him, seating herself firmly in his lap and smiling when she realised the full extent of his arousal. She was looking forward to this.

Did he realise yet? Frankly she didn't really care any more and she quickly moved to claim his lips, her fingers caressing his throat as her tongue traced his lips and finally parted them, allowing her to deepen the kiss and probe the heat within. She writhed as she felt his hands move over the swell of her hips, his long fingers splayed out and holding her firmly in place. Mina felt almost dizzy with passion as Rupert returned her kisses with equal fervour, his tongue tangling and twisting against hers, one hand moving to her head and holding her still, as he plundered her mouth. Her world had shrunk to the area within his arms; she felt no danger here, no pain or sadness. She felt only the blistering desire of an unfulfilled craving – the craving that she hoped would soon be satisfied. He was her destiny.

What she didn't feel was one of his hands move away from her body, slowly groping under the cushion and retrieving a hidden object. Without warning, his grip tightened at the back of her neck, gripping a handful of hair and holding her in place as she became aware of something sharp pressing against her heart. She hissed and tried to rear back, but his grip was unyielding. She glanced downwards to see a crude wooden stake pressed against her skin.

"Really Rupert – a stake? How very retro. No pulse gun?"

"I'm an old-fashioned kinda guy Mina. And besides, I wasn't exactly prepared."

"Still, a stake. It's a little bit 'Buffy' – wouldn't you agree? She smiled disarmingly.

"When did you realise – that I could see?"

"Mainly when you tripped over the rug – you've never tripped in your own apartment before. And then you smiled back at me."

"Ah, that _was_ careless. So, what happens now?"

"Now you tell me what the hell you're playing at, before I have to use this thing," he snapped.

She lowered her eyes, biting her bottom lip nervously before looking up again. "Or you could just get it over with," she whispered, "I won't fight you. In fact, I'll even help you."

Before he knew what was happening, her hands had moved to the neckline of her dress and ripped it open, exposing the creamy swell of her satin covered breasts. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward until the stake was once more touching the skin above her heart.

"There – I think you'll find that's much easier."

"What the f… - what the hell are doing?"

"Just helping – I thought you wanted to kill me," she said innocently, her fingers still resting on his wrist.

"And you'd let me?" he yelled.

"Of course I would – if you thought it best. Do you? Do you want to kill me?"

_Jesus Christ._ He looked beseechingly into her eyes, hoping to see the real Mina, the Mina he had known for over twenty years. Amazingly he saw exactly that – except there was something else that he had never seen before. He wasn't sure what he was seeing but it wasn't vampire that much he was sure of. Holding her gaze, he moved the stake away slightly.

"No, I don't _want_ to kill you. I just want to know what happened – why can you see? That only happens when you allow yourself to change."

"Don't you understand Rupert? I can control it – the vampiric urges. I've been experimenting with my regime – the blood, the dialysis, the diet – everything. I've found the level I need to function –at least for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I know that I have to return to being blind –at least for the majority of the time. The legacy is simply too strong to be ignored. But I just wanted one night where I could be relatively normal and be like a normal woman, one night when I could see you again…and be with you. Is that too much to ask?"

He silently shook his head.

"Please Rupert," her hand brushed his cheek, "please believe me, I would never harm you – I love you too much and that love is much stronger than this other thing that I am."

"Is it?"

"Yes," she whispered softly.

"Prove it."

"Prove it? How?"

He turned his head to one side, exposing his neck and throat for her consideration. "Kiss me, right here."

"But – why would you do that? What if you're wrong? What if I'm wrong?" she panicked.

"Then I guess you'll probably kill me," he said deadpan. "But then, if we're both wrong I wouldn't want to live any way. I can't kill you Mina." He dropped the stake onto the floor out of reach.

For a brief moment she wrestled with her inner demon. This was what she wanted wasn't it? She didn't want his blood or his life – she just wanted him. But what if she had miscalculated? What if she couldn't control the blood lust within her? Her eyes swept over the naked skin of his chest and focused on the vulnerable side of his neck. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the pulse at his throat, saw the blood rushing through his veins in a way that no ordinary human could see. Instinctively she licked her lips as her trembling fingers reached out and touched his skin, tracing a line from collarbone to neck. She could feel her own heart beating rapidly as she felt the blood pound under her fingers, the warmth of his skin contrasting against her cool fingers.

Hesitantly, she moved forward, her mouth moving ever closer to his neck until finally she was only a breath away. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, breathing deeply until she was almost overwhelmed, and then gently she placed her lips at the side of his neck. Tentatively she began to taste his skin, her tongue peeking out and tracing a line up to his ear, kissing her way back down to his collarbone, and with each kiss she revelled in her success. She _did_ have control – at least over her blood lust. But with each kiss, each touch of his hands she discovered she had no control over the aching desire washing over her.

"Mina," Rupert gasped. He had tried to blank his mind as her mouth teased and tormented him, tried to think of nothing but the cold hard facts. But her kisses had stirred his blood and ignited his long dormant passion. Sure, he had felt no fear but one way or another she was going to be the death of him! His hands locked around her waist as he quickly took control, flipping her over until she was beneath him on the sofa.

"Rupert?"

"My turn," he growled, his eyes glinting in the candlelight. He paused briefly, taking in the sight of her lying there, her dark hair spread out, eyes dark with passion and her lips full and just begging to be kissed. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"Show me," she said as she pulled him down towards her.

So he did.

He kissed her, gently at first, his lips claiming hers with a restrained tenderness that only served to arouse them both. Her lips parted invitingly and he accepted the invitation willingly, his tongue darting inside to meet hers, probing and thrusting in an erotic dance until they finally broke apart gasping for air. He kissed his way down her throat, his tongue licking at the hollow at the base, before moving along the collarbone to her neck, nipping and teasing as she moaned her assent. His lips latched onto the side of her neck, sucking gently until she squealed.

"So let me get this straight," Mina said, "You're allowed to bite but I'm not?"

He grinned mischievously and shrugged his shoulders, "Seems fair. Besides, its only a hickey."

"A what?"

"Hickey. You know, a love bite."

"Ah. We didn't have 'hickeys' in my day. Still, serves me right for having a toy-boy – and a colonial toy-boy at that!"

"Jeez I _am_ a toy-boy aren't I?"

They both began to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all, tears streaming down their faces as they fought for control, laughing together in a way only true friends can. When the laughter finally subsided, they were left gazing into each other's eyes.

"Take me to bed Rupert," she said quietly.

He opened his mouth to speak but then quickly changed his mind. The time for doubt on both sides was passed and he would not insult her intelligence by asking if she was sure. They were both sure.

They stood and she led him towards the bedroom, their fingers entwined, until they reached the threshold of the room, where they turned toward each other. He reached out and stroked her face and she turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

"Can you still see?" he asked.

She nodded. "Until morning I should think."

"Good." He lifted her into his arms and he relished the feel of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head against his. She felt so small and vulnerable and yet he knew that she was infinitely more powerful than he. He gently placed her into the centre of the bed and quickly lay by her side. Whatever clothing remained was quickly shed until they lay naked in each other's arms.

"Turn the bedside lamp on," she said.

He laughed. "You sure you want to? I'm not as young as I was you know."

"I want to see all of you, to remember you just like this. I don't know when I might get another chance."

He frowned but turned on the light as requested, quickly moving back to her side. "You do know that I don't care if you can't see me," he said stroking her hair. "I'll always be here right next to you – even if you can't see me."

She nodded, her eyes bright with unshed tears as she reached for him, welcoming him into her arms. He fitted as if he belonged there, as if their bodies had been shaped for each other, she mused as she wrapped her arms around him. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders, appreciated the strength in his long arms; he may joke that he was no longer young and that his body was a temple to junk food and alcohol – but she didn't care. There was a yearning within her that only he could satisfy. She arched her body towards his touch, pleading, demanding that he sate her desire.

"Please…please," she begged.

His kisses burnt a trail of fire over her body, his fingers following suit as he explored every inch of her alabaster skin. His thumbs brushed over her nipples until they peaked; his mouth followed, taking each nipple in turn and suckling ravenously even as his fingers still explored each intimate crevice, stroking and probing until she was wet, aroused and panting with desire.

"Say it," he said against her skin, demanding that she name her craving.

"You…I need you…I want _you_," she gasped.

Smilingly he kissed his way down her torso, holding her firmly all the while. She giggled when he kissed her belly button and he paused and looked up at her.

"You're not supposed to laugh," he mock-scolded, "this is a serious business! And you should never laugh at a man in bed – so not good for moral!" he said with a wry smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy – _you_ make me so happy."

"Really? Well, in a minute I'm gonna make you so happy you'll be begging me to stop."

"Do your worst!" she challenged.

He raised his eyebrows and accepted the challenge, kissing his way over her belly until he reached soft brown curls at the top of her thighs. He parted her thighs and moved into a comfortable position, his tongue tracing each crevice of her most intimate folds.

Mina whimpered softly as his tongue lapped and stroked at her core, shards of tingling sensations shot out across her body, as he entered he with one finger and then two. She clutched his head, her fingers tangled in his short hair, holding him closer, daring him to stop if he dared. She hooked on leg over his shoulder, opening herself to him even more. She could feel the heat building within, an irresistible force sweeping over her as he continued to lick and suck and thrust.

"Yes…yes…yeesssssssssss." Mina screamed as she gave in to her climax, shuddering as the waves of ecstasy flooded through her body.

He felt her throbbing against his tongue and he paused just long enough to give her time to recover. This wasn't over by a long ways.

"Okay?" he asked

"Mmmmm…lovely." She stretched languorously on the bed; the aftershocks of passion still rippling through her body, the rosy orgasmic flush staining her breasts.

He kissed his way back up to her face once more, inordinately pleased that he had brought her such pleasure but only too aware that his own needs were still to be satisfied; his now throbbing erection brushing against her thigh as he moved closer.

"Now," she said laughing as she reached for him, "I wonder where this goes?"

"I could show you," he mumbled.

"Of that I have no doubt." She pushed him onto his back as she prepared to return the pleasure, her hands exploring his full length as she knelt beside him.

"Don't tease…" he begged.

Her hands moved firmly up his shaft, a thumb skimming over the sensitive head causing a sharp intake of breath.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to tease?"

"Well err, okay – just a little."

She straddled his thighs and began to work him with both hands gliding smoothly over his throbbing arousal, cupping his balls and stroking the sensitive area between, until his hips were arching, thrusting himself into her hands.

"Oh jeez…god…so hot," he whimpered.

Moving quickly, she took him into her mouth, her tongue running over the head and sensitive underside, swirling him around her mouth, taking him deeper. She moved her long hair aside to give him a better view; their eyes met as her lips encompassed his engorged flesh once more and she tasted the first droplets oozing from him.

"Oh no, god…stop," he pleaded.

He reached down and grabbed her arms, dragging her back up to face him, covering her face with heated kisses as he pressed her down into the mattress. They clung to each other, fingers clutching skin, desperate caresses replacing the previous tenderness as they strived for the ultimate closeness. He loomed above her, spreading her thighs with his own, plunging into her with an agonized groan. He stilled for a moment, his breathing laboured as he fought for control of his own body.

He wanted to give her everything, to move slowly, to make her come again and again, but she was so warm, so tight and the velvet feel of her was so exquisite, that he could feel his good intentions going straight to hell.

He could hear his own visceral groans as she wrapped her legs around him, felt himself thickening and straining with want until it was almost unbearable. There was no way to be gentle now, no way to hold back. He began to quicken the pace, thrusting into her again and again, the rough, frantic motions of his own passion now unleashed. He held her hips steady as he buried himself deep inside, grinding his hips against hers as she rose to meet him thrust for thrust. He heard her cry, felt her tightening and throbbing as she climaxed around him. He felt himself swept along with her, his hips bucking erratically as the heat exploded inside him, pleasure flooding his body and mind as he found his release and collapsed in her arms.

When he had recovered his senses, he rolled off and gathered her into his arms, stroking her back as she gave into the pull of contented sleep. Soon, he would follow her into oblivion, but not before mulling over the consequences of his actions. His silvery eyes glittered as he reached over and turned out the light, gazing at her once more before he did so. She was beautiful and he loved her – both as a friend and now as a lover. She knew his every secret – and he knew hers. Perhaps this could work. Perhaps together they could keep the darkness at bay.

He smiled to himself in the darkness; he had a feeling he could get used to being a toy-boy!

**THE END**


End file.
